


5 раз, когда Тони не нужно было беспокоиться о Питере

by pino_cchio



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 04:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pino_cchio/pseuds/pino_cchio
Summary: …и один раз, когда определённо стоило.





	1. Первый

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [5 Times Tony Didn’t Need To Worry About Peter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11467308) by [grilledcheesing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grilledcheesing/pseuds/grilledcheesing). 



> 5+1 во плоти.  
> Шесть глав на каждый инфаркт Тони Старка.  
> (шутка)  
> (не совсем)  
> Не забудьте перейти по ссылке и поставить автору кудос.
> 
> Запрос на перевод отправлен.
> 
> Бета: ElenaBu

Тони был почти на другом конце света, наслаждался ромом, кокосом и одиночеством в гостиничном номере под конец очень долгого дня, когда коммуникатор на его запястье зажужжал. И это было нехорошее жужжание — Кто-то Попал в Дерьмо, В Которое не Собирался Попадать. _Это_ жужжание. Прежде чем Тони открыл рот, чтобы позвать Пятницу, коммуникатор загорелся красным.

Чёрт. Пацан. 

— Покажи жизненные показатели Человека-Паука.

Пятница немедленно вывела изображение на экран: температура (выше, чем обычная, но нормальная для Питера), частота дыхания (медленная), артериальное давление (ужасно низкое), пульс…

Два удара в минуту.

Тони моргнул, думая, что прочёл неверно, но зловещий, пульсирующий текст всё ещё был прежним.

— Отправь медицинского дрона домой к Паркерам, — сказал он, перевернулся на спину и выпрямился так, словно аршин проглотил. Сердце билось возле самого горла, и он знал — Пятница всё поняла, но всё равно скрипнул зубами и добавил: — _Сейчас._

Одна минута. Даже меньше. Тони встал с кровати и сделал несколько шагов по номеру. Пока Пятница вела прямую трансляцию с камеры дрона, мысли одна за другой сменяли друг друга: как, _чёрт возьми_ , это произошло? Почему ни один из протоколов, встроенных в костюм, не сработал и не сообщил, что Питер ранен, до того, как всё стало настолько плохо?  
Тридцать секунд. _Блядь_. Время, казалось, замедлило свой ход, когда дрон долетел до Квинса, и Тони успел вообразить себе всё самое кошмарное, жестокое и ужасное, что только могло случиться с Питером, тогда как он оказался достаточным идиотом, чтобы ни разу не проверить его за прошедшие несколько часов, прекрасно зная, что неприятности находят Питера быстрее, чем тот успевает моргнуть…

Наконец, _наконец_ дрон добрался до дома Питера. Окно было широко открыто, именно так, как Тони себе представлял и боялся. Он сложил картинку по кусочками до того, как получил целое изображение: избитый, истекающий кровью Питер переваливается через оконную раму, бесформенной кучей падает на пол, где никто бы и не подумал…

Тони моргнул, вдохнул впервые с тех пор, как отправил беспилотник. На экране Питер, без маски, но всё ещё в костюме развалился по всей кровати и храпел. Не считая фингала под глазом, он выглядел более чем отлично.

— Готово, — отрапортовала Пятница.

Тони вздрогнул, думая, не выдумывает ли он то, что действительно видит: как подымается и опадает грудная клетка Питера. Движения точно совпадали с частотой дыхания на мониторе. Но это всё ещё не объясняло, почему…

— Пятница, какого чёрта частота сердечных сокращений такая редкая? 

— Редкая частота сердечных сокращений типична для людей с улучшенными способностями в период фазы быстрого сна, — доложила Пятница.

Тони закрыл глаза и потёр их большими пальцами, словно бы это действительно помогло предотвратить мигрень, которая, он точно знал, теперь не отпустит его всю ночь.

— А это первый раз, когда Питер уснул в костюме, — пробормотал он. Споткнулся на обратном пути к кровати и присел на самый край. Его собственное сердце билось о грудную клетку как таран и более чем компенсировало редкий пульс Питера. — _Боже._

Он схватил ром с кокосом и тут же положил обратно, краем глаза заметив изменения на экране. Питер открыл один глаз, посмотрел украдкой, затем открыл второй и сонно уставился на бесшумного, всё ещё парящего над полом дрона возле своей кровати. 

— …ивет? — обратился он к нему.

Тони вздохнул.

— Всего лишь я, парень.

Глаза Питера закрылись, а затем снова распахнулись.

— Я сплю?

— Разумеется, спишь, — сказал он. — Возвращайся в кровать.

Питер снова закрыл глаза.

— Хорошо, — выдохнул он.

Тони понаблюдал ещё около минуты, пока окончательно не убедился в том, что Питер действительно спит. Глубоко вздохнул, чувствуя себя куда более уставшим, чем он вообще когда-либо бывал, и ещё раз посмотрел на бледное лицо подростка с круглым синяком вокруг глаза, который за то время, что дрон парил по комнате, почти сошёл на нет. Он задался вопросом, будет ли всегда так — страх, беспокойство, полная и абсолютная беспомощность — и поднялся с кровати, чувствуя себя постаревшим на десять лет. 

Нужно было выпить.


	2. Второй

Тони настроил Гугл Оповещения для всех членов команды Мстителей (запасных, бывших и возможных политических преступников), но проверял он их только два или три раза в день. Статьи с наибольшим количеством просмотров шли первыми, поэтому он точно знал, что нужно перестать листать дальше, когда появлялись не относящиеся к делу заголовки, вроде «ГРАМОТНЫЙ КОСПЛЕЙ СОКОЛИНОГО ГЛАЗА» или «Капитан Америка съел своего БЛИЗНЕЦА В УТРОБЕ?»

Как бы то ни было, в ночь на Хэллоуин Тони не имел ни малейшего шанса пролистать ленту дальше первого же заголовка, который моментально остановил его сердце: «Человек-паук разбился насмерть, упав с пожарной лестницы в Мидтауне».

Тони перешёл по ссылке. Он имел привычку беспокоиться (честно, если он не заработает себе Питер Паркер-ассоциированную язву к концу года, это будет чёртов прорыв в биологии), но идиотом он не был — это Хэллоуин. Статистическая вероятность того, что это всего лишь какой-то ужравшийся осёл в костюме Человека-Паука свалился с пожарной лестницы, была чертовски высока.

Он запросил жизненные показатели Человека-Паука, но на экране ничего не появилось. С другой стороны, подумал Тони, он мог просто не надеть костюм. И, да, конечно, экран был бы точно таким же пустым, если бы он всё же _надел_ костюм и случилось так, что часть его органов размазалась по тротуару, но это вовсе не означало, что…

— Ради всего святого, — пробормотал он. Он не уснёт сегодня, пока не увидит парня своими собственными глазами. — Пятница, мне нужно нынешнее местонахождение Питера Паркера.

Пятница вывела последние данные с маячка у Питера в телефоне.

— В настоящий момент Питер Паркер находится на расстоянии четверти мили отсюда, на пятьдесят первой улице между десятой и одиннадцатой, — отчиталась Пятница, показав зелёную мерцающую точку точно в одном квартале от того места, где, согласно новостям, был мёртвый Паучок.

— Грёбаный боже, — пробормотал Тони. 

Подгоняемый то ли ужасном, то ли раздражением, он немедленно покинул Башню, совершенно убеждённый всем своим существом, за исключением, разве что, колотящегося сердца, что это не Питер свалился с пожарной лестницы. Во-первых, Питер мог пережить падение с такой высоты — Тони видел своими глазами. Да даже если бы высота была больше, мгновенно сработал бы парашют. 

Это в том случае, если парашют был на месте. Если бы случилось что-то, о чём Питер не знал или просто не стал бы исправлять самостоятельно… Тони приглашал его в Башню каждые две недели для доработки костюма, но разве у него не было на прошлой неделе какого-то школьного теста? 

Нет. _НЕТ_. Он больше не наступит на одни и те же грабли. Это не Питер. Это не Питер. Это не…

— Мистер Старк?

Он ещё ни разу в жизни не был так рад слышать нервный, ломающийся подростковый голос. Он развернулся в шаге от пятьдесят первой улицы, и встретился лицом к лицу с Питером, окружённым его знакомыми, разношёрстными друзьями, каждый из которых смотрел на Тони так, словно он был галлюцинацией. 

— О, парень, — сказал Тони, выдохнув, и осмотрел его с ног до головы. — Какое разочарование.

— Это не алкоголь, — выпалил Питер, сунув бутылку с ярко-розовой субстанцией Тони под нос. Его нахмуренные брови выражали такую искреннюю озабоченность, что затянувшееся беспокойство и базиллион сердечных приступов показались Тони несущественными. 

— Убери свой сок от моего лица, шкет. Я имел в виду это. Предательство в самом высшем своём проявлении.

Питер покраснел — на нём красовалась поднятая на макушку картонная маска Капитана Америка. 

— Это просто… Ох, тётя Мэй запретила тратить деньги на костюм, и мне пришлось…

— Нет, нет, забей, — отмахнулся Тони. — Капитан нравится тебе больше.

— Нет! В смысле, я… — Питер сбился.

— Чёрт, Паркер не врал, — сказал невысокий одетый как рэпер парень с зачёсанными с помощью геля волосами. — Он знает Тони Старка.

— Так может перестанешь называть его Пенисом Паркером, — состроила гримасу хмурая девушка без костюма. 

Прежде чем Тони успел выразить всю степень своего недовольства данным фактом, Питер снова перебил его и выпалил:

— У меня _был_ костюм Железного Человека! То есть, шлем. Когда я был ребёнком. Но я из него вырос. И тётя запретила мне его носить, потому что однажды я пытался сразиться с плохими парнями, когда дроны захватили Квинс. 

Тони моргнул. Воспоминания возвращались к нему, острые и абсолютно точно нежелательные. Маленький мальчик стоял как дерево посреди хаоса, перед дроном, без всякого страха на лице, не давал тому пройти и готовился стрелять. Если бы Тони появился там на одну долю секунду позже, мальчик бы погиб. 

_Классный выстрел._

Он попытался встретиться с Питером взглядом, но это оказалось не так-то просто, когда парень вдруг стал выглядеть ещё более застенчиво, чем обычно. 

— Так, — сказал он. Каждый раз, когда ему казалось, что груз ответственности на его плечах тяжелее не станет, Вселенная подбрасывала ему ещё один камень. — Мне в любом случае нужен твой телефон.

Глаза Питера стали ещё больше.

— Что? Зачем?

— Чувак, Тони Старк попросил твой телефон, — сказал пацан с замазанными гелем волосами. — _Просто дай._

Нэд, единственный из друзей Питера, чьё имя Тони знал, закатил глаза.

— Мне нужно слегка поработать над телефонами всех стажеров, и, раз уж ты здесь, с тебя и начну.

Тони выжидающе протянул руку. Навряд ли Питер понимал, какого чёрта здесь происходит, и на одно мгновение это вышибло у Тони почву из-под ног: то, что Питер просто доверял ему достаточно, чтобы без вопросов дать ему телефон. Доверял так, как доверял с самого начала.

— Спасибо, — осторожно проговорил Питер. 

Тони кивнул и спрятал телефон в карман. Правда была в том, что он не хотел, чтобы тот сегодня вечером увидел новости сам. Тело уже давно увезли, но кричащие новостные заголовки будут в топе по крайней мере ещё сорок восемь часов. А Тони достаточно хорошо его изучил, чтобы понять: он будет винить себя.

И Тони переживёт это, когда Питер так или иначе увидит заголовки утром. Меньшее, что он может сделать сейчас — так это убедиться, что он ни о чём не узнает сегодня, в первый раз, когда Тони увидел его просто гуляющим по городу, как и положено _ребёнку_.

Тони выпрямился и сказал:

— Так, народ, мне купить вам пиво, перед тем, как я уйду, или…

Питер открыл рот и быстро, бессвязно залопотал. 

— Боже мой, парень, я пошутил, — Тони постучал по маске Капитана Америка. — Не пугай меня бойскаутом. Увидимся завтра в штаб-квартире. 

Питер моргнул, а затем понял, что только что произошло: Тони без зазрения совести помог ему выпендриться перед его друзьями, перед парнем с гелем в волосах, ошеломлённым, готовым взорваться в любой момент. Лицо Питера расплылось в такой ухмылке, что он показался Тони ребёнком больше, чем когда бы то ни было. 

— Да, да, увидимся, мистер Старк.

Тони махнул ему и развернулся, уходя немного медленнее, чем по пути сюда. Когда он услышал _«Чёрт возьми, Питер!»_ и _«Это был Тони чёртов Старк!»_ , раздавшиеся позади, он не мог не улыбнуться.


	3. Третий

Тони как раз собирался поспать хотя бы один проклятый час, когда его отвлёк входящий звонок от Мэй Паркер.

— Я так понимаю, это не светский звонок?

Он слышал, как у Мэй вырвался нервный смешок, и угадал вложенный в него смысл.

— Простите, что беспокою, вы занятой человек…

— Никогда не бываю слишком занят для семьи Паркеров.

— Так он _с вами_? — с надеждой спросила Мэй. 

Тони на мгновение прикрыл глаза, мысленно приготовившись к любому абсурду, в который превратится его жизнь в ближайшие два часа. 

— Нет, — сказал он, перебравшись из кухни в кабинет. — Как долго его нет?

Мэй колебалась несколько мгновений.

— После школы у него кружок по робототехнике, а потом он собирался погулять с друзьями и… Сейчас десять вечера, и он не писал мне уже… шесть часов. 

Всё дошло до того, что ему уже не нужно было просить Пятницу вывести местоположение Питера и его статус — достаточно было поднять голову под определённым углом, и вся информация проецировалась прямо перед ним. 

— Не похоже, что он патрулирует, — сказал Тони, когда данные с костюма ничего не показали, а беглый взгляд на новостные сводки и социальные сети показал отсутствие новых фотографий с летающим по городу мелким паукообразным. 

Мэй выдохнула.

— Что ж, это хорошо, правда? — проговорила она. — Простите, простите, я просто… Я всегда думаю о худшем.

«Знакомое чувство», — чуть было не сказал Тони, но он не собирался давать Мэй больше поводов для беспокойства, чем у неё уже было. А судя по тому, каким Тони и другие Мстители вернули ей Питера после небольшого пробега с друзьями Тора на прошлой неделе, поводов было достаточно.

— Я уверена, он скоро напишет.

— Ну, его телефон разрядился, так что, вероятно, нет, — сказал Тони, как только Пятница предоставила больше информации. — Последнее отмеченное место — это его школа. 

— Как вы… — Мэй сама себя остановила, и он почти почувствовал грустную улыбку на том конце провода. — Разумеется. 

— Послушайте, я уверен, он просто… ведёт себя как подросток, — успокоил её Тони, по больше части убеждая себя самого.

— Да. Наверное, — отозвалась Мэй, тоже не до конца откровенная. — Не могли бы вы, эм…

— Если я от него что-нибудь услышу, вы будете первой, кто об этом узнает, — заверил её Тони. Он почти попросил её о той же самой услуге, но это, кажется, было слегка чересчур. Как будто бы маячки у парня в телефоне и на костюме не выходили за рамки.

Мэй поблагодарила его снова и повесила трубку. Тони подождал несколько секунд, дав себе возможность перевести дух, и сказал:

— Пятница, запускай программу распознавания лиц на Манхэттене и в округе.

— Предмет поиска?

— Питер Паркер.

Даже если бы он знал способ получше, то не успел бы применить его во время тех нескольких секунд молчания, что воцарились после того, как Пятница выполнила команду.

Он был удивлён тем, как быстро программа нашла Питера — отчасти потому что это был первый раз, когда Тони ею пользовался с момента разработки, но главным же образом из-за того, что, вопреки всему, краем сознания он ожидал, что парень действительно был в костюме и придумал какую-то новую, абсурдную и, несомненно, опасную причину для пересмотра приоритетов Тони Старка. 

Когда изображение загрузилось, Тони увидел, что Питер не один. Он был на улице, сидел на холодной скамейке у Центрального парка с той же девушкой, с которой он был в ночь на Хэллоуин. С длинными волосами и угрюмым выражением лица. По обе стороны от них стояли кофейные стаканчики: её нетронутый и его, безбожно смятый. Это всё, что нужно было знать Тони, чтобы понимать, что Питер, вероятно, настолько погрузился в подростковые любовные переживания, что забыл про весь остальной мир. 

— Пятница, подключи внешний аккумулятор к телефону Питера, — сказал он. — Терпеть не могу портить вечеринки.

Пока телефон Питера заряжался, чтобы он мог устроить ему взбучку, уличная камера неожиданно начала передавать звук.

— …я даже не уверена, чем я хочу заниматься, понимаешь? То есть, мои родители были актёрами, — проговорила девушка. — Мама всё ещё злится, что её маленькая Бродвейская звёздочка не стала частью моего генофонда. 

— Нет, нет, я понимаю, — сказал Питер и, восхищённый оказываемым вниманием, закивал слишком быстро. — В том смысле, что… Возлагаемые надежды. Я могу это понять.

— Не похоже, чтобы твоя тётя на тебя давила.

— Нет, нет, боже, нет…

О, Боги. Пацан и слова сказать, не заикаясь, не может. Придётся с ним поговорить в более подходящее для этого время, когда его тётя (и, ладно, Тони) не будет сходить с ума от беспокойства.

— Я просто хочу сказать… Я пытаюсь сказать, что… им повезло. Твоим родителям. Ты… ты действительно крутая.

Девушка ухмыльнулась.

— Крутая, да? 

Она слегка пожурила его, но всё равно подалась вперёд.

— Я имею в виду, ты умная, смешная и честная, и…

— Заряд аккумулятора полностью восстановлен, — доложила Пятница.

Тони откашлялся.

— Позвони Питеру Паркеру.

Тони не собирался выбирать настолько не подходящий момент — хорошо, может, и собирался, но Питер заслужил, — но девушка и Питер так резво отпрыгнули друг от друга из-за звонка телефона, что едва не ударились лбами. Он точно знал, что парень видел, кто ему звонит, потому что он сам поставил на звонок AC/DC, и потому что даже на отвратительном изображении с уличной камеры Тони видел, как по лицу Питера поползла паника.

— Вот дерьмо, — сказал Питер. — Я должен ответить…

— Тут написано, что тебе звонит…

— Здравствуйте?

— Привет, Питер, — с нажимом поздоровался Тони. — Чудесная ночь. Может ли быть так, что ты забыл позвонить тёте и предупредить её, что опоздаешь к ужину?

— Вот _дерь_ … Застрелите меня. Сколько сейчас…

— Самое время начать отвечать за свои поступки, — строго проговорил Тони. — И с уважением относиться к людям, которые о тебе заботятся.

Дерьмо. На самом деле, он не собирался так давить. Кроме того, это самая _отстойная_ отцовская фраза, которую он только мог сказать. Он даже не мог решить, на кого он сейчас был похож больше: на своего собственного отца или на Капитана грёбаного Америка. 

И что хуже всего, Питер этого не заслужил. Он так редко выбирался погулять, и всё то дерьмо, творящееся в городе, в которое они тянули его, совершенно не помогало. Тому, кто решил пока не становиться частью Мстителей, Тони не то чтобы бы дал достаточно свободного пространства. 

Но прежде, чем Тони успел хотя бы попытаться исправить свою оплошность, Питер снова начал заикаться:

— Вы правы, — сказал он. — О, Боги. Бл… То есть, я пойду. Извините, я просто потерял счёт времени, я на самом деле…

— Передо мной извиняться не нужно, извинись перед тётей, — хрипло перебил его Тони.

Питер убрал телефон от уха, выглядя при этом совершенно раздавленным. Звук оборвался, но прежде он услышал ясный как колокольчик голос девушки:

— Нам только что помешал Тони Старк?


	4. Четвёртый

Несколько последующих недель Тони от Питера ничего не слышал. Ну, то есть Хэппи от Питера ничего не слышал, а потому докладывать ему было не о чем. Тогда Тони попросил Хэппи каждые несколько дней отправлять парню сообщение, чтобы добиться хотя бы какой-нибудь реакции. Питер исправно отвечал на каждое, обычно каким-нибудь смайлом, в котором Тони, как ни старался, никак не мог углядеть хоть что-нибудь существенное. 

Но парень усердно работал. Не было ни одной ночи за эти несколько недель, когда бы Тони не видел репортажей о том, что Человек-Паук остановил погоню за машиной, предотвратил ограбление банка или вернул владельцу потерянного в школьной поездке плюшевого мишку (Боги, восхитительный пиар: этот шкет за пятнадцать минут получил больше хороших комментариев и ретвитов, чем он за пятнадцать лет). Почти каждую секунду, кроме разве что времени между семью сорока пятью утра и двумя сорока пятью дня, Питер патрулировал улицы. 

Тони задавался вопросом: не оттого ли это, что Питер чувствовал себя виноватым за пропущенный комендантский час? Он планировал уладить всё в третий вторник месяца, как раз тогда, когда Питер должен был прийти, чтобы поработать над костюмом; обычно Тони не присутствовал, но в этот раз собирался сделать исключение, хотя бы ради того, чтобы прояснить ситуацию. Попытаться попросить парня не перегружать себя и не прочитать при этом лекцию. Посоветовать использовать ещё какие-нибудь слова кроме «крутая», когда он описывает девушку, в которую, судя по всему, по уши втрескался, и при этом не казаться абсолютно безнадёжным. 

Вторник подкрался незаметно, и Пятница, никогда не отвлекавшая Тони в лаборатории, сообщила, что Питер не приехал. На самом деле, удивлён Тони не был — Питер не отличался особенной пунктуальностью — но по прошествии часа он, хоть и не хотел, но почувствовал уже знакомую смесь из раздражения и беспокойства, гадая, просто ли он глупый подросток или же глупый подросток, попавший в метафорическую канаву. 

Тони нажал на кнопку внутренней связи.

— Что не так, Хэппи?

— Не знаю, босс. Вчера пацан обещал быть.

Раздражение неизбежно превращалось в беспокойство. Тони выглянул окно, за которым вот уже несколько часов шёл снег. Он качнул головой, и Пятница вывела экран.

Такого Тони ещё не видел — экран был пустым, таким, каким бывал всякий раз, когда Питер был без костюма, но вместо серого фона, дисплей горел красным. 

— Активация протокола «Радионяня».

— Временной промежуток?

— Последний час.

— За последний час записей нет.

Тони покусал губы.

— Покажи последнюю запись.

Последняя временная отметка была сделана около полутора часов назад. Даже с учётом того, что он путешествовал по миру в здоровом металлическом костюме, у него слегка закружилась голова, когда он увидел Питера в действии через камеру на маске: внезапные падения, резкие повороты и неожиданные смены направления сбивали с толку. На этот раз, судя по всему, Питер патрулировал центр города.

— Что скажешь, Карен? Пицца или тайская еда? — услышал Тони голос Питера. Снег уже шёл. Должно быть, Питер как раз направлялся к Башне.

— Помнится, тётя Мэй сегодня утром собиралась приготовить тебе ужин, — ответил ИскИн.

Питер рассмеялся.

— А ты думаешь, почему я спрашиваю?

Тони знал, что что-то должно произойти в следующие тридцать секунд, поэтому уже готовил себя к тому, что лепет Питера вот-вот внезапно оборвётся.

— Я о том, что пицца дешевле, но тайскую еду можно растянуть на весь… О-о-о, это пистолет.

У Тони сдавило грудь. Костюм мог остановить многое. Но не пули.

— Эй! — услышал он Питера. — Чувак с пистолетом!

Тони видел, как поле зрения Питера сместилось вниз к тому, кто, судя по всему, пытался совершить ограбление. Оба (грабитель и жертва) посмотрели наверх, как раз тогда, когда Питер выстрелил паутиной и вырвал пистолет у грабителя из рук — только ради того, чтобы преступник вытащил из кармана другой и тут же начал стрелять. 

— _Чувак_ , — проговорил Питер, легко уклоняясь от него, — имей _хоть немного…_

Он выпустил ещё одну паутину в пистолет, а затем изображение начало дрожать. Питер, очевидно, выстрелил паутиной снова и либо не попал, либо у него не вышло зацепиться. 

«Снег», — понял Тони, уже злой на себя за то, что не подумал об этом. Питер тем временем выпускал одну паутину за другой.

— Вот же чёрт. Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт… Карен, почему я не могу…

— Северо-восточная стена здания слишком скользкая, — сразу же ответил ИскИн.

— Ладно, я займусь этим сразу… Сразу после того, как он перестанет _стрелять_ …

Раздался ещё один выстрел. Тони подскочил на ноги до того, как Питер удивлённо вскрикнул, обернулся и, чудом избежав удара, продолжил спускаться.

— Так, хорошо, северо-восточная стена не подходит, может, у меня получится…

Тони уже знал, что произойдёт через пару секунд, когда Питер в панике решил зацепиться паутиной за провод на строительной площадке. Разумеется, стоило паутине коснуться провода, парня ударило током, и он услышал, как Питер вскрикнул. Изображение сменилось чёрным экраном. 

Тони ещё даже не принял сознательного решения начать двигаться, а ноги уже несли его на открытую площадку Башни. Спустя несколько секунд он, уже в костюме, выпрыгнул в снег. Тот шёл так плотно, что Тони едва видел, что происходит на расстоянии нескольких футов.

Он прибыл к месту происшествия и сразу начал проверять землю, но вокруг не было ничего, кроме снега, снега и ещё раз снега. К счастью для парня, который стрелял в Питера, его нигде не было видно: в глазах у Тони полыхало чистое убийство, и всё, конечно же, закончилось бы для грабителя плохо, задержись он тут.

Он просканировал всю территорию с помощью тепловизора, но, к лучшему или худшему, ничего не обнаружил. Он немного набрал высоту, почти готовый увидеть окоченевшего, потерявшего сознание Человека-Паука в снегу в луже собственной крови, или нечто ещё хуже. 

Боже. Это его вина. Он наорал на ребёнка (снова), и он возвёл свои старания в абсурдную степень, стараясь проявить себя (снова), и весь этот несчастный цикл повторялся вновь и вновь. Тони практически слышал, как, поднимаясь всё выше и выше, вытряхивает голос собственного отца из ушей. Одним глазом он сканировал улицы, другим просматривал новостные сводки по тэгу «Человек-Паук», и…

— М-мистер Старк!

Тони с огромным облегчением обернулся и увидел на ближайшей крыше ярко-красную фигурку человека, прыгающего вверх и вниз с ноги на ногу и махающего руками со смешным, почти маниакальным энтузиазмом. 

— П-привет, вы _не поверите_ , что только что произошло: меня ударило током и костюм в-выключился…

— Да, замри на минуту, парень, — проговорил Тони и, наконец приземлившись, принялся оценивать нанесённый ущерб.

— Н-не могу, очень х-холодно, — извинился Питер и, пытаясь согреться, продолжил прыгать с ноги на ногу.

Тони подошёл ближе и сдёрнул маску с головы мальчика. Лицо было бледным, губы синюшными, а зрачки слишком широкими, но выглядел Питер скорее взволновано и, судя по всему, был так рад видеть Тони, что внимания больше ни на что не обращал. Ну, по крайней мере, при беглом осмотре признаков кровотечения Тони не заметил.

— Повернись.

Питер повиновался, всё ещё немного подпрыгивая. 

— П-простите, что вам пришлось за мной прийти. Моя паутина поджарилась, и я п-пытался спуститься после того, как очнулся, но было всё ещё слишком скользко, я попытался п-позвать на помощь, но в офисах напротив никого нет, п-потому что сегодня канун Рождества, поэтому… О, эй, как вы это сделали? — спросил он, как только Тони перезагрузил костюм.

— Наука, — криво усмехнулся Тони, активируя обогреватель.

Питер вздрогнул.

— О-о-ох, спасибо.

Тони схватил Питера за плечи и повернул лицом к себе. Его всё ещё потряхивало, поэтому Тони был вынужден положить ладони ему на лицо, чтобы посмотреть в глаза и просканировать. Сконцентрироваться Питер не мог: глаза были широко распахнуты, а равновесие его определённо подводило. 

Краем глаза Тони смотрел на Питера, другим же сверялся с показаниями. Высокая частота сердечных сокращений, небольшие мышечные повреждения, слабое сотрясение мозга — шок, который любого другого убил бы, но Питер, скорее всего, восстановится через несколько часов. Ему невероятно повезло, что он не схлопотал пулю в спину.

Тони открыл шлем костюма, и Питер удивлённо моргнул.

— Никогда не могу угадать, вы ли это на самом деле, — проговорил он, выглядя слегка поражённым.

— Это всегда я, так или иначе, — сказал Тони.

Питер на мгновение склонил голову.

— Простите, — пробормотал он, принимая это за меру наказания.

Застигнутый врасплох, Тони уже открыл рот, что сказать что-нибудь нелепое, дабы разрядить обстановку, но у него внезапно не осталось на это сил. 

— Я просто рад, что ты в порядке, — сказал он вместо этого, поражаясь тому, насколько это в действительности легко. 

Когда Питер посмотрел на него серьёзно и открыто, он был рад произнесённым словам.  
Тем не менее, когда Тони закрыл шлем и, взлетев в воздух, внезапно подхватил Питера под руки, тот широко распахнул глаза.

— К-куда мы?

— Назад в Башню, — сказал Тони и, в качестве объяснения, добавил: — Мэй убьёт меня, если увидит тебя таким.

— Я в порядке! — запротестовал Питер.

— Конечно, в порядке.

Он не был, и то, как Питер споткнулся, словно пьяная марионетка, стоило им приземлиться на площадке Башни и коснуться твёрдой земли, это только подтверждало. Питер осознал это через несколько мгновений, и пока костюм Тони собирался обратно, выглядел глуповато и смущённо. 

— Я в порядке, в порядке, — бормотал он, не вполне понимая, что делает.

— Ясно, — сказал Тони. — Пошли, парень, я поработаю над костюмом.

Тони шёл позади него на расстоянии вытянутой руки на случай, если он снова упадёт. За следующие несколько минут Питер переоделся в тренировочные штаны Пеппер и в порядком поношенную футболку с логотипом «Старк Индастриз». Мямлил всё то время, что одевался, до сих пор помня о пижаме с Хэллоу Китти (и, в своё оправдание, Тони готов был сказать, что, каким бы смешным это ни казалось тогда, сейчас он чувствовал себя тем ещё говнюком).

Тони усадил его в гостиной и попросил Хэппи позвонить Мэй — предупредить, что Питер останется на ночь. Питер снова запротестовал, убеждая его в том, что он в полном порядке, но уснул через две минуты, на вступительных титрах «Звёздных Войн: Пробуждение силы», и ни разу не дёрнулся все последующие восемь часов. Тони сел за стол позади него и возился с формулой паутины, что дал ему Питер, до тех пор, пока не убедился, что ни одна из паутинок больше не соскользнёт с ледяной поверхности.


	5. Пятый

Тони не собирался подслушивать Хэппи. Он действительно просто шёл мимо, чтобы взять что-нибудь перекусить перед тем, как вернуться наверх, когда услышал, что кто-то топает по коридору. 

— Слушай, я знаю, что ты сказал тёте, что не пойдёшь сегодня в школу, потому что заболел, но я не идиот и прекрасно вижу, что ты в Бруклине, — говорил Хэппи. — Возьми трубку, или…

— С Питером говоришь?

Взгляд Хэппи тут же обратился к Тони.

— Или… Сделай хотя бы что-нибудь, — договорил Хэппи и повесил трубку. Посмотрел на Тони и кивнул. — Да, но у меня всё под контролем. 

— Что именно под контролем?

— Шкет притворился больным, а теперь прогуливает уроки где-то в Бруклине, — сказал Хэппи, и с выражением «это-действительно-не-моя-работа-но вы-мой-босс» заломил бровь, намекая на то, что это уже примерно семитысячный раз, когда Тони приходится вытаскивать Питера откуда-то не из Квинса. — Он весь день сидит на одном месте. Я собирался…

— Не парься, — перебил его Тони. — Я всё равно собирался на прогулку. 

Хэппи открыл рот, чтобы, несомненно, выразить протест, но Тони закрыл перед ним дверь прежде, чем тот издал хотя бы звук. Затем он позвонил Питеру.

Он понял, что что-то не так, когда парень не взял трубку. Обычно он отвечал после первого же гудка, пыхтел и отчаянно, взахлёб начинал рассказывать ему всё, что он сегодня сделал, или пытался выяснить, есть ли что-нибудь, с чем он мог бы помочь. 

— Эй, парень, это я. Завязывай с этой чепухой, мы оба знаем, что вы, мутанты, не болеете. Что происходит? Перезвони. 

Он уже собирался запросить координаты его местоположения, когда ему пришло сообщение:  
 _всё в порядке через секунду выдвигаюсь_

Тони располагал по крайней мере девяносто девятью причинами, чтобы ему не поверить, основанных только лишь на этом сообщении, но смс дало ему время подумать. Он активировал протокол «Радионяня», но на экране ничего не было. На несколько секунд он позволил себе упасть в объятия праведного гнева — парень нашёл новый способ вывести костюм из строя, и оставалось только молиться, чтобы это было не так — но экран вдруг чуть сместился, и Тони понял, что изображение не отсутствовало вовсе, просто было слегка размыто. Он мог видеть только щель между пальцами Питера — тот закрывал глаза руками. 

Он вздохнул. Тони не часто вспоминал о тех нелепых очках, что он нашёл у Питера в комнате, с тех пор, как одел парня в костюм собственного производства, и сначала он подумал о них, но не нужно было быть гением, чтобы сложить вместе два и два и понять, что это просто старый добрый нервный срыв. 

Сначала он решил оставить парня в покое — никакой физической угрозы рядом с ним не было. Да, он прогуливал уроки, но Тони не собирался изображать из себя пятнадцатилетнего старосту. Кроме того, если бы это был он, он бы навряд ли хотел видеть подле себя кого-то ещё. Ему бы не хотелось, чтобы смущение от того, что кто-то видел его в таком состоянии, оттолкнуло Питера.

Прошло несколько минут. Всё дело было в том, что это не он сидит там. Это ребёнок. Он напуганный, растерянный ребёнок, пытающийся справиться с эмоциональной перегрузкой, закрыв глаза руками. 

Сверив координаты Питера, он увидел, что он по-прежнему не сдвинулся с места. Направился в лабораторию и по чистой случайности заметил шлем, предназначенный для сенсорной депривации, который Брюс разрабатывал специально для себя до того, как покинул грешную Землю. Тони понятия не имел, как эта штука работает, но это лучше, чем ничего. Он надел костюм и задал курс на Бруклин — на промышленный склад, где сидел Питер.

Тут же пришло сообщение:

_серьёзно всё в порядке_

Тони его проигнорировал. Следующее сообщение пришло через долю секунды.

_я уйду через минуту, вам не обязательно сюда приходить_

Как он?.. Пацан решил отплатить ему той же монетой и повесил на него маячок? Тони не мог решить, зол он или впечатлён. Если честно, существование жучков, которые можно было пронести через систему безопасности Тони, было чем-то вроде фантастики, и тогда Тони понял — Питер не следил за ним. Питер _слышал_ его. Всё то время, что он добирался до Бруклина.

Тони ударил по тормозам, на одну долю секунды задумавшись, не нанесёт ли он ещё больший вред своим появлением. Он мог защитить парня от падений и ударов тока, и ещё от части импульсивных подростковых ошибок, но в данный момент он не располагал ничем, что могло бы помочь. Или защитить, правда.

Последняя мысль вынудила его снова двинуться вперёд. Он слегка приглушил двигатели, чтобы те работали тише (не то чтобы они до этого работали настолько громко — какой, к чёрту,паук должен был укусить парня, чтобы дошло до такого?).

Тони не удивился, когда заданные координаты привели его на склад на абсолютно пустой улице. Он дезактивировал костюм, прежде чем войти внутрь, воспользовавшись им только чтобы подняться к высокому выступу, на котором в тени сидел Питер. Руками он теперь крепко затыкал уши, а прорези в маске были закрыты.

Он открыл их, когда Тони подошёл ближе. 

— Эй, — проговорил Питер, пытаясь казаться непринуждённым, что было обреченно на провал так же, как попытки убедить Хэппи в невозможности покушения через окно в саду. — Что-то случилось?

Тони кивнул на него.

— Не хочешь рассказать, что происходит?

Питер колебался несколько мгновений.

— Просто… — голос звучал так тихо, что Тони едва разобрал. — Большую часть времени я могу… отфильтровывать это. Шум. Цвет. Но иногда мне трудно сосредоточиться.

— Есть что-нибудь, что не даёт тебе сосредоточиться прямо сейчас?

Питер покачал головой и вздрогнул.

— Нет.

— Возможно, лучше быть со мной честным, — сказал Тони, стараясь говорить так же тихо, как Питер.

Тот ненадолго замолчал.

— Всё будет в порядке через пару минут, — промямлил он.

— Да, именно это ты сказал пару минут назад, — Тони медленно присел возле Питера, словно бы тот мог отшатнуться или отреагировать ещё каким-нибудь непредвиденным образом. Но робкое доверие Питера к Тони оказалось таким же предсказуемым, как и всегда: он позволил ему сесть рядом, не сказав ни слова. — Мы придумаем, как с этим быть, хорошо?

— М-м-м, — вяло, с сомнением протянул Питер. 

— Это не решит проблему полностью, — проговорил Тони, доставая шлем, — но, я думаю, сейчас это самый быстрый способ.

Питер моргнул, прежде чем снова закрыть глаза. 

— Ты не против снять маску не надолго?

Питеру потребовалась секунда, чтобы кивнуть, и ещё одна — чтобы снять маску. Тони никогда не видел его настолько бледным. Судя по теням под глазами, приступ длился дольше, чем тот час, что он сбрасывал звонки Хэппи. 

Тони помнил те короткие мгновения абсолютной паники в глазах Питера, когда он выдернул его из сражения в Германии. Те секунды, когда мозг Питера пытался подстроиться под картину мира без сенсорного подавления, что обеспечивала глазам маска костюма. Тони и представить себе не мог, что то же самое происходит и со слухом. В мыслях толпилась куча вопросов, и он тут же отвесил себе мысленного пинка за то, что он ни о чём не спрашивал, когда всё вокруг указывало на проблему. 

— Как часто это происходит?

Питер пожал плечами. Даже те несколько секунд, что на нём была маска, Тони слышал, как он пытался отдышаться. Смущение краской разливалось по его лицу.

— Эй, это всего лишь я, — сказал Тони, надевая шлем на голову Питера.

Эффект был почти мгновенным. Питер глубоко вздохнул и тут же расслабился. А когда снова с невероятной скоростью замкнулся в себе, Тони протянул руку и положил ему на плечо. Ему хватило одно вздоха, чтобы подумать о том, что, вероятно, этим он добьётся скорее прямо противоположного эффекта и сделает только хуже, но, кажется, Питер был настолько вне себя, что склонился к Тони и сгорбился, как выжатая до капли груда подростковых костей. Которой он и был.

Тони пытался не напрячься. Он не был уверен, как это делается — может, его собственный отец и пытался несколько раз, но Тони сопротивлялся проявлениям заботы с раннего возраста, поэтому у него не было сценария на случай, если нужно оказать поддержку тому, кто её принимает. Однако никто из них не двигался, Тони слушал, как тот дышит, и разглядывал то место, где они оказались.

Склад был пустым, за исключением нескольких коробок внизу и расстёгнутого рюкзака Питера, из которого вывалились вещи. Его рубашка, джинсы, учебник по математике, видавшая виды тетрадка, обёртка из-под сэндвича, фотография…

Тони вздрогнул, рассмотрев выглядывающую между страницами тетради фотографию, и теперь всё обрело совсем иной смысл. Это была фотография мужчины, которого Тони никогда не видел, мужчины, который был ненамного старше Тони. Фото сделали на набережной — Кони-Айленд, подумал Тони — и мужчина, судя по всему, попытался выхватить мороженное из рук Питера. Камера щёлкнула в нужный момент, засняв комическое удивление на лице Питера и задор на лице мужчины. 

Должно быть, это дядя Питера. Тот, о котором он никогда не говорил. У Тони ушло пара секунд на то, чтобы поднять некролог и подтвердить то, что он и без того понял — сегодня была годовщина его смерти.

— Спасибо, — неожиданно поблагодарил Питер. Голос звучал глухо из-за шлема.

Тони сжал его плечо.

— В любое время.


	6. Шестой

— Вы отправляете меня в _лагерь?_ — спросил Питер, стоя на своём диване. Он без всякой видимой причины ходил между двумя подушками, когда ответил на видеозвонок Тони.

— Всего несколько часов в день, — ответил Тони, одним глазом поглядывая на окошко вызова, другим на изрядно попорченный интерфейс оружия, забытого пришельцами во время фиаско во Франции в прошлом месяце. 

Питер недоверчиво заломил бровь.

— Вы отправляете меня в _дневной_ лагерь? Мне шестнадцать.

— А вот и нет.

— Мне будет шестнадцать в конце лета, — исправился Питер, тыча пальцем в камеру.

— Послушай, парень, это по большей части… образовательный лагерь. Он будет прекрасно смотреться в твоём резюме, и, кроме твоего, все твои друзья по декатлону тоже едут. Нэд, ходячая банка с гелем для волос и девушка, в которую, ты делаешь вид, что не влюблён…

— Эй-эй-эй, — зачастил Питер и покраснел. — Это не то, что вы… Я имею в виду… — он прищурился. — Вы просто пытаетесь убрать меня с улиц, так?

Да. Это именно то, что Тони делал. Если не ради него самого, так ради Хэппи, которому были очень нужны эти восемь часов образовательного процесса, во время которых Питер сохранял (предположительно) некое подобие здравого рассудка. 

— Я просто хочу убедиться, что у тебя для поступления в колледж будет что-нибудь кроме «ношу трико».

— Кто вообще сказал, что я собираюсь в колледж? — спросил Питер слишком весело, чтобы в это поверить.

— Пожалуйста, не вынуждай меня просить твою тётю тебя вразумить. Лагерь стартует в понедельник, сразу после завершения полугодия. 

— Но…

— Я только что слышал «но»?

— Эм, да?

— Забирай его назад. Дело закрыто. Приятного отдыха.

И он повесил трубку, правда, только потому, что ему и без того предстояло выслушать много всего об этом в течении следующих нескольких недель. После случая на складе Тони старался связываться с парнем не реже одного раза в неделю, что, в свою очередь, каким-то образом превратилось в ежедневные звонки и переписку в течении всего дня. Питер теперь был с ним на такой же короткой ноге, что и Пеппер с Хэппи.

Это был именно тот сценарий, которого Тони так избегал поначалу, но на деле всё обернулось ещё хуже. Он просыпался от бессмысленных сообщений Питера о его учёбе, он спорил с ним о будущем науки о мутациях во время обеда, он звонил ему вечером, чтобы убедиться в том, что Питер не вляпался ни в какие неприятности, и просил его перезвонить, если Питер собирался куда-нибудь ночью (иногда Тони не отвечал, поэтому он запросто мог сделать вид, что он вовсе не ждёт, пока Питер вернётся домой, но в большинстве случаев он ждал). Несколько раз Тони даже был в Квинсе, отважно приняв приглашение Мэй на ужин. Ещё чаще Мэй и Питер были на ужине у них. Мэй и Пеппер подружились куда быстрее, чем Питер и Тони.

Всё было не так, как планировал Тони. Он всегда считал, что куда проще держать парня в поле зрения, а не на расстоянии вытянутой руки. 

Проблема была, конечно, в том, что чем прочнее Питер врастал в жизнь Тони, тем больше Человека-Паука становилось в жизни Железного Человека. Может, это и лучшему, что всё так сложилось. Путь в Мстители всегда был путём под крутую горку, но Питер всё чаще и чаще протягивал руку помощи, когда Мстители разбирались с локальными угрозами, и даже несколько раз за пределами города. В этом случае Тони готовил целый информационный стенд о готовящейся миссии для одобрения Мэй.

Так что теперь Тони чувствовал себя обязанным. Ему и Мэй. И всем остальным, кто оказался непреднамеренно приглашён в команду под названием «Давайте Убедимся, что Питер Доживёт до Своего Восемнадцатилетия». Чем больше времени Питер проводил с друзьями за учёбой, тем меньше поводов у них было для беспокойства. 

И, разумеется, Тони очень быстро убедился в том, что можно вытащить парня из цепочки по борьбе с преступностью на несколько часов, но нельзя вытащить борьбу с преступностью из парня.

— Здрасьте, мистер Старк, — он позвонил ему днём. — Вы прослушиваете полицейскую частоту?

— М-м, я собираюсь сделать вид, что этого не слышал, и ответить «нет», — сказал Тони. — Или ты съел свой «Хэппи Мил» и предопределил будущее Искусственного Интеллекта?

— Да, да, это я могу сделать и с одним наушником в ухе.

— Я бы предпочёл, чтобы ты не мог.

— В Бруклине только что произошло несколько необъяснимых взрывов, возможно, взорвались мусорные баки, но я подумал, что, может…

— Что мы говорили о выходе за территорию лагеря?

— Ну, _вы_ сказали… Не выходить. Но, мистер Старк…

— Не волнуйся об этом, парень. Я уверен, правоохранительные органы с этим справятся. А если нет, то у них есть… — _Кэп_ , чуть было не сказал он, но, с учётом обстоятельств, это было бы слишком фамильярно. — Адекватное подкрепление, — закончил он.

Последовала пауза, во время которой Питер, вероятно, решал, стоит ли спорить. 

— Хорошо, — сказал он через мгновение. — Но я буду следить за новостями.

— Или, к примеру, ты бы мог…

— Эй, кто съел мою пиццу?

— Кто не успел, тот опоздал, Питер, — послышался голос девушки на другом конце провода.

Это была реплика Тони. 

— Поговорим позже, парень, — проговорил он и повесил трубку.

На этом бы всему и закончиться, но когда в последний раз так было? Питер имел привычку творить всякую ерунду у Тони за спиной, и ему оставалось надеяться, что он нажмёт на тревожную кнопку до того, как все они умрут.

Дабы перестраховаться, он всё-таки подключился к полицейской частоте, просто ради того, чтобы быть в курсе, но его отвлёк международный звонок от Пеппер по поводу выставки, и та не отпускала его до тех пор, пока не добилась желаемого. Они закончили только через полчаса, и к тому моменту Тони вообще забыл о переговорах на полицейской частоте.

Он был в своём кабинете, когда раздался ещё один звонок, и он тут же вспомнил о разговоре с Питером. Он был уверен, что это снова он, но, увы, ошибся. Из всех возможных людей ему звонил Стив Роджерс.

Чёрт.

Долю секунды Тони всерьёз думал о том, чтобы отправить ему голосовое сообщение. Не то чтобы они всё еще были на ножах. Они вообще не общались. Они пересеклись лишь пару раз с тех пор, как с Роджерса были сняты все обвинения и он вернулся в Бруклин, и каждая из этих встреч была слишком хаотичной, чтобы у них было время на что-нибудь кроме обсуждения тактики и коротких согласных кивков, когда они сходились во взглядах.

Но это — звонок на личный номер Тони — это было впервые. Хватало уже и того, что он знал его достаточно хорошо, чтобы не игнорировать.

— Привет, — сдавленно поздоровался он.

У него было не так уж много времени, чтобы решить, как себя вести, потому что шум с другого конца провода мгновенно привёл его в чувства.

— Ты знаешь, я бы не позвонил, если бы того не требовали обстоятельства. Мне нужно всё подкрепление, которое ты сможешь дать.

— Куда? — спросил он, готовясь вызвать всех остальных Мстителей.

— Бруклин, — ответил Стив, тяжело дыша. — Только, слушай, тебе сюда нельзя.

— Это ещё почему?

— Что бы за чертовщина это ни была, она вырубает любую технику подле себя. Мне пришлось отойти, чтобы позвонить тебе. Твой костюм… Я более чем уверен, что он не будет работать. Мне нужна поддержка, но я говорю только о тех, кто может драться в рукопашную… Ох!

Связь ненадолго прервалась. Тони подождал несколько мгновений, пока Стив вернётся на линию, мысленно пробегая по списку тех, кого можно было бы привлечь.

— Дай мне всю информацию, которую можешь.

— Какой-то здоровый… робот, — Стив коротко вздохнул. — Не похоже, что он с Земли. Оружие его не берёт. Пока у меня только Сэм и Человек-Паук…

— _Что?_

— …но долго мы эту штуку сдерживать не сможем.

— Ты позвал Человека-Паука, — прорычал Тони сквозь зубы.

— Я позвал всех, кто мог…

— На скамейку запасных его. _Сейчас же._

— Что ты… Нет, он нам нужен, эта чертовщина…

— Ему _пятнадцать_. Прогони его к чёртовой матери, или Богом клянусь, Роджерс, я тебя…

— _Сколько?_ Господи боже, он ребёнок?

— Где он?

Раздался ещё один взрыв, и связь оборвалась.

— _Чёрт._

Ему нужно было расставить приоритеты. Он отправил сигнал бедствия каждому, с кем он всё ещё контактировал: Вижену, Ванде, Наташе, даже Клинту. Он отправил в Бруклин дрона, чтобы взглянуть на ситуацию с высоты птичьего полёта и проверить теорию Стива, и дрон, разумеется, вырубился сразу же, стоило долететь до клубов дыма возле Рэд Хук. Догадываясь, впрочем, что это в данный момент абсолютно бесполезен, он активировал протокол «Радионяня», но костюм был совершенно точно не активен.

Что означало, что Питер сейчас дерётся там в красно-синей простыне.

Тони глубоко вздохнул. У него не было времени думать об этом сейчас, когда были куда более глобальные и серьёзные вещи, о которых следовало поразмышлять.

Для начала нужно было выяснить, какой именно вид технологий эта штука была способна блокировать. За минуту он активировал десять разных видов дронов и отправил их к месту происшествия — девять из десяти вырубились в воздухе, однако один, на экспериментальном источнике энергии, с которым Тони возился с тех самых пор, как их навестили пришельцы, чудесным образом не упал. 

Теперь единственная проблема заключалась в том, чтобы адаптировать под него костюм, _быстро_.

Он пытался один глазом приглядывать за ситуацией с помощью работающего дрона, но так сосредоточиться не получалось. Для синхронизации костюма и нового источника энергии потребовалось пять минут, и Тони не нужно было видеть всю картину целиком, чтобы понимать: случилось нечто ужасное. Он слышал глухие взрывы и видел клубящийся над Манхэттеном дым. 

К тому моменту, как он взлетел, он мог видеть фрагменты взрывов, что гремели каждые несколько секунд и попадали в фокус беспилотника. Он видел, что Ванда и Вижен были уже на месте, оба сражались с тем, что Стив пытался ему описать. Трудно было сказать, машина это или же биологический объект, но оно расширялось, сжималось и принимало разные формы с удивительной скоростью, и с каждой их попыткой совладать с ним становилось всё более подвижным и умным. 

Теперь, когда он знал, с чем имеет дело, он мог позволить себе подумать о том, о чём вопило его сознание с тех пор, как позвонил Стив.

— Пятница, найди Пит… Человека-Паука.

Дрон нырнул в дымовую завесу и, к облегчению или ужасу Тони, нашёл его за одну секунду. Тони даже не потребовалось качественного изображения, чтобы понять, что с парнем всё было не в порядке: костюм был разорван в нескольких местах, а через дыры обильна шла кровь. Питер этого, казалось, не замечал, но делал именно то, чему учил его Тони — вытаскивал из зоны поражения гражданских.

Проблема была в том, что единственный известный Питеру способ заключался в том, чтобы сделать цель из себя. Он видел, как Питер кричал женщине об опасности, как раз тогда, когда робот нацелился на неё, и следующий же выстрел попал прямо ему в солнечное сплетение. Питер отлетел в сторону и врезался в кирпичную стену. 

Когда Тони приземлился в самой гуще хаоса, он увидел еле стоящего на ногах Питера.

— Парень, — начал было он, но в следующую секунду Пятница предупредила его об угрозе, и он повернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы взорвать пушку как раз до того, как она, несомненно, взорвала бы их. — Парень, ты отвоевался.

Питер продолжал трясти головой, даже когда Тони пришлось схватить его за плечи, чтобы тот стоял прямо.

— Не заставляй меня уносить тебя отсюда на руках, — сказал Тони. — Получится неловко и…

— Мистер Старк, нет, — возразил Питер, с удивительно силой стряхивая руки Тони со своих плеч. Тони ждал его привычных, граничащих с хныканьем рассуждений о высшем благе и протестов, но голос его не дрожал: — Речь не обо мне. Я не могу уйти. Люди погибнут. 

_«Ты можешь умереть»_ , — подумал Тони, и грудь сдавило от одной только мысли.   
Ему нужно было что-нибудь придумать. Нельзя было тратить ни минуты. Ванда не могла отвлекать робота вечно.

Тони ещё ничего не решил, когда выпустил Питера из рук. За долю секунды до этого Тони увидел тяжёлую, немую вину в глазах Питера, и затем тот вернулся к сражению, и именно в этот момент Тони понял — это и было решение.

К лучшему или худшему, Питер теперь был Мстителем.

Он услышал крик Ванды. Судя по всему, время, которое она им дала, только что закончилось. Он взлетел, чтобы получше оценить ситуацию и попытаться атаковать самому и, чудо, каким-то образом комбинация его репульсоров и нового источника энергии оказалась способна нанести роботу урон. Он выстрелил несколько раз только лишь для того, чтобы отвлечь его на себя.

Не думая о том, что делает, он посмотрел вниз и встретился взглядом со Стивом. Стив кивнул в ответ.

— Есть идеи, откуда он взялся? — спросил Стив так легко, словно бы и не было ничего между ними — словно бы они всё ещё были командой и никогда не пытались перегрызть друг другу глотку.

— Да, — ответил Тони. — Дрон, которого я отправил. У этой штуки такой же источник питания. И если я всё правильно понимаю…

— Давай, — перебил его Стив, и это был как раз один из тех редких и смешных моментов, когда они, несмотря на все непреодолимые преграды, думали одним мозгом на двоих. 

И разумеется, меньше чем через минуту к ним присоединились Наташа и Клинт со стрелами и пулями на том же источнике питания, а Стив скомандовал всем безоружным покинуть линию огня и вызывал подкрепление. Тони сосредоточился на своей цели, и инопланетный робот становился всё меньше и меньше, металл звенел, стараясь вернуться к исходному размеру, и с каждой секундой терял форму.

Но чем больше повреждений они наносили, тем опасней становился робот: стрелял во все стороны, под безумными, немыслимыми углами. Ванда вернулась в строй как раз вовремя, чтобы спасти Сэма от, безусловно, смертельного удара. Тони только и оставалось, что избегать их, спасибо встроенному в костюм радару. Он знал, что у него не было времени на посторонние мысли, не тогда, когда столько было поставлено на карту, но не мог не сканировать землю. 

Он сразу же нашёл то, что искал, и присмотрелся получше, чтобы убедиться в том, что и так чувствовал краем своего мечущегося сознания — Питер неподвижно лежал рядом с кучей щебня, рука была изогнута под неестественным углом, маска была так сильно изодрана, что он мог видеть бледное лицо…

Вижен приземлился рядом с ним и поднял как тряпичную куклу.

— Он… он?..

Он не мог заставить себя закончить вопрос. Не было никакого шанса, что его хоть кто-нибудь услышит, но Вижен повернулся к нему и кивнул — _он жив_ — и унёс Питера из творящегося вокруг кошмара.

Тони выдохнул и заставил себя сосредоточиться. От него зависели люди. Но даже когда он целился, стрелял, уклонялся и помогал товарищам по команде, всё, что он мог видеть перед глазами — безжизненное лицо Питера с высеченными на нём пятнадцатью смешными годами.

Он никогда себя за это не простит. 

Тони продолжал стрелять, интерфейс костюма уже самостоятельно справлялся с поиском слабых мест. Он как раз давал команде последние инструкции, когда робот, кажется, собрался наконец подыхать, вызывая куда больше взрывов, чем сразу после своего прибытия, заставляя Тони думать о слабой пародии на фейерверки в честь четвёртого июля.

И затем, когда дело шло к концу, взрывная волна сбила Тони. Прежде чем он понял, что произошло, он врезался в здание, репульсор на спине едва успел сработать, прежде чем он пропахал землю. Тони покачнулся, дыхание перехватило, а костюм показал критический уровень повреждений, но это больше было не важно. Враг взорвался, как умирающая звезда. 

С работой было покончено.

Было бы покончено, если б не ещё один взрыв. Несмотря на то, что костюм принял удар на себя, последний импульс сбил Тони с ног и так приложил о стену, что всё остальное показалось сном: взрыв, удар, грохот _падающего_ на него здания, красно-синяя вспышка слева, рывок в сторону и затем темнота.

Он очнулся спустя несколько минут от звуков приближающихся сирен, шороха гравия и крика.

— Не переживай, мы тебя вытащим. Только продолжай говорить, хорошо?

Тони знал этот голос. Этот голос Стива он называл голосом раненой птицы. И когда мир вокруг снова обрёл прежние, устрашающие краски, а зрение прояснилось, он сразу же понял, к кому тот обращался и едва ли в это поверил.

Тони, спотыкаясь на каждом шагу, подошёл к руинам здания, где столпились Стив, Наташа, Сэм и Клинт. Они пытались разгрести завалы.

— Где он? — Голос Тони сорвался. Он нигде не видел Питера, но уже знал, что произошло: красно-синяя вспышка, рывок в сторону, но нет, нет, нет…

— Тони, мы его вытащим, — твёрдо проговорила Наташа.

Она обладала определённым авторитетом тогда, когда нужно было вытащить человека из бездны собственной паники, но сейчас не было ничего, что могло бы ему помочь.

— Вы его… — понимание накрыло его с головой. — Он _под завалом_?

Они проигнорировали его вопрос и продолжили разгребать обломки.

— Говори со мной, парень, — услышал Тони Стива.

Шедший откуда-то снизу голос был слабым, таким тихим, что они едва его слышали, но это, несомненно, был голос Питера. 

— Говорить, — прохрипел он. — Эм… Говорить что-нибудь.

Можно подумать, это была грёбаная проверка микрофона, а не упавшее на него _здание_. 

— Вытащите его оттуда, — крикнул Тони, хотя именно этим они и занимались. Он попытался оттащить обломки самостоятельно, но вот же чёрт — его костюм не подлежал восстановлению, а если бы он даже был в лучшей физической форме, он бы всё равно не смог поднять грёбаный _бетонный блок_. — Где, чёрт возьми, Ванда и Вижен?

— Ванда без сознания. Вижен улетел вместе с ней…

— _Проклятье._

Стив послал Тони предостерегающий взгляд, и на секунду это придало Тони так много сил, что он едва не заехал ему по звёздно-полосатому лицу, но смысл был в другом — нельзя было паниковать. Он не мог так обойтись с Питером. Было необходимо успокоиться.

Он вызвал из Башни другой костюм, но этого было недостаточно. Он был недостаточно быстрым, не годился для разбора завалов, и почему, чёрт возьми, они не могут вытаскивать его быстрее…

— Говори с ним, — подсказала Наташа. Они оба знали, что в его состоянии и без костюма он больше ничего не мог сделать. 

Но Тони не мог. Он не мог слышать этот натянутый как струна, абсурдно доверчивый голос, эхом раздававшийся из-под завала, не мог слышать, как ребёнок пытался скрыть ту боль, которую сейчас наверняка испытывал, и при этом осознавать, что это целиком и полностью _его_ , Тони, вина. 

— _Говори_ с ним. Нам нужно, чтобы он был в сознании.

Тони моргнул, беря себя в руки.

— Питер? — позвал он. — Слышишь меня?

Одна секунда.

— Да, — твёрдо отозвался тот, как будто бы понимал, что вот сейчас у него будут проблемы.

И да, они, несомненно, будут, как только Тони поймёт, как со всем этим справиться. Сейчас он только наделся, что Питер выживет, чтобы потом он мог убить его своими собственными руками.

Тони открыл рот, чтобы что-нибудь сказать, но помешал ком в горле. Он никогда не думал, что до этого дойдёт. Он должен был быть под завалами, а не наоборот. Он хотел отмотать время назад, хотел оттолкнуть Питера в сторону до того, как тот оттолкнул его — не судьбой Питера было оказаться под горой щебня, под которой должен был быть Тони. Он готов был торговаться…

— Тони! — прошипела Наташа.

— Эм… Скажи, парень, какие планы на сегодняшний ужин? Мэй что-нибудь готовит?

Питеру потребовалось мгновение, чтобы ответить, и это мгновение было мучительным.

— Да.

Стив и Сэм убрали ещё один огромный блок, но этого было мало. Они его всё ещё не видели. Тони ещё ни разу в жизни не чувствовала себя настолько бесполезным, настолько беспомощным, как в этот момент. Он знал, что даже если попытается помочь, то будет только мешать.

— У неё есть какая-нибудь любимая кухня или, может, коронное блюдо имени Тёти Мэй?

— Эм… Ростбиф? — ответил Питер. Голос звучал слабо и глухо.

Убрали ещё один обломок. Оставалось их куда больше. Тони зажмурился.

— Расскажи, чем вы, ребята, сегодня занимались в лагере.

Тишина.

— Питер?

Он услышал задушенный всхлип откуда-то снизу. 

— Эм, — произнёс Питер и слова застряли у него в горле. — Когда… эм-м-м… Вы меня вытащите?

— Держись, Питер, — твёрдо проговорил Стив, и это было так странно, слышать имя парня от кого-то ещё. — Ещё пару минут. 

— Парень, хочешь анекдот? — спросил Клинт, вместе с Сэмом поднимая следующий обломок вместе, и Тони вздохнул от облегчения — кто-то, умеющий говорить с детьми, справится лучше. Кто-то, кто мог успокоить парня так, как Тони прямо сейчас не мог.

— К-конечно?

— Сколько ушей у Спока?

Питер хрипло выдохнул.

— В-все знают, что я задрот?

— Ага, — незамедлительно отозвалась Наташа.

— Левое, правое и, наконец, переднее [1], — ответил Клинт и фыркнул, когда они подняли следующий блок.

Питер не удержал смешок, который внезапно оборвался и превратился в стон боли, когда Тони услышал, как сдвинулись обломки. Все обломки. Стив застыл, опасаясь, что те провалятся вниз.

— Малыш? Ты там в порядке? — спросил Тони.

Он мог слышать прерывистое дыхание.

— Да, — он лгал. — Не в первый раз… Не в первый раз на меня падает здание.

— В этом деле тут новичков нет, — легко ответила Наташа.

— Какого… Когда, чёрт возьми, на тебя падало _здание_? — забывшись, потребовал ответа Тони. 

— Н-на выпускном.

Тони вспомнил фотографии рухнувшего склада, на котором работала группа зачистки, и спрятал лицо в ладонях. Боже.

— Он сказал _на выпускном_? — прошипела Наташа. — Тони, сколько ему…

— Его не должно было быть здесь, — прорычал Тони.

— А я думал, что это мне со школьными танцами не повезло, — громко сказал Стив, не давая Питеру их услышать.

Тони бросил взгляд на горизонт, ожидая увидеть вызванный запасной костюм. Его не было. Он это и так знал. Что бы за чертовщина это ни была, техника по-прежнему не работала.   
Вот почему, понял Тони, замолкли сирены. Почему машины скорой помощи не могли добраться сюда. В тот самый момент, когда Питер вытолкнул Тони из-под падающего здания, он подписал себе смертный приговор. 

— Мистер Старк?

Тони знал, что не захочет услышать то, что последует за этим вопросом. 

— Да, малыш? — всё же отозвался он.

— Простите меня.

— Нет, — Тони знал, что означает это извинение, знал это лучше, чем кто-либо ещё. — _Нет_ , не прощаю. Питер?

Тишина последующие несколько секунд была ещё более невыносимой, чем думал Тони.

— _Питер._

— Почти вижу его, — сказал Стив.

— Парень, _чёрт возьми_ , не смей, — Тони трясло, тело словно бы одеревенело, а всё его существо каждой своей крупинкой отказывалось верить в то, что случилось. Он должен был знать, что так оно и будет. Всё, к чему он прикасался, каждый человек, которого он любил — кто из них не пострадал? Кого он не подвёл?

Это был лишь вопрос времени — когда кто-нибудь из них заплатил бы жизнью.

— Вижу его, — крикнул Клинт.

Живот Тони скрутило, как только он увидел бледное лицо Питера внизу: глаза были закрыты, и выглядел он почти умиротворённо, словно бы смирился с тем, с чем не был готов смириться Тони. Маска была изодрана в клочья, как, вероятно, и костюм. 

— Ноги всё ещё придавлены, нужно… 

— Я этим займусь!

— Эй, малыш, слышишь меня? — спросила Наташа и, присев возле, прикоснулась к лицу Питера с нежностью, которая сломала внутри Тони что-то, что он отчаянно пытался игнорировать.

— Боже, он же совсем ребёнок, — пробормотал Сэм. — Тони, о чём ты…

— Просто _вытащите_ его! — рыкнул Тони, хотя прекрасно знал, что они и без того стараются на пределе своих возможностей.

Наконец, они вытащили его из из-под завала, и Тони задержал дыхание, ожидая, что вот сейчас — сейчас Питер очнётся, и Тони будет чувствовать себя крайне нелепо из-за разведённой вокруг паники. Моргнёт удивлённо, дёрнется и улыбнётся одной из своих кривых, неуверенных улыбок. 

Но Питер был неподвижен. Настолько неподвижен, что почти не похож на самого себя. Настолько неподвижен, что выглядел…

Нет. Нет, нет, нет…

Он не осознавал, что бормочет всё это вслух, пока Стив не потянул Питера на себя, и тот не обмяк у него на руках. Без единого слова Стив опустил его на землю и приложил два пальца к шее.

— Не могу найти пульс.

— Подвинься, — сказал Тони, и Стив немедленно отошёл.

Он старался не смотреть на кровоточащую рану на лице, на сломанную руку, на ожоги по всему телу. Он нажимал на грудь Питера, чётко и быстро, чувствуя себя словно бы вне собственного тела, будто бы наблюдая со стороны. 

— Давай же, Питер, — пробормотал он. — _Давай._

Этого не могло быть. Всё не могло вот так закончиться. Не для Питера, который после всех своих выходок казался непобедимым, считал себя непобедимым. Не для Питера, который мог болтать о чём угодно и имел бесконечный, невероятный потенциал. Не для Питера, одного из последних хороших незапятнанных людей в этом проклятом мире, за который они бились. Не после того, как Тони сделал всё, чтобы этого избежать. 

Не всё. Он сделал недостаточно. Даже _и близко_ не достаточно. 

Снова закричали сирены. Должно быть, подавляющий технику эффект сошёл на нет.

— Притащи сюда скорую, _быстро_.

Стив кивнул и, не сказав ни слова, сорвался с места. Наташа осторожно положила руку Тони на плечо и тихо проговорила:

— Тони…

Он стряхнул её ладонь.

— Тони, он…

— Нет. Он здесь не умрёт. Грёбаным _богом_ клянусь, он не…

Искра.

Заработал костюм Питера.

Тони посмотрел в центр грудной клетки, вспоминая, что когда он вшивал это в костюм, то думал о том, что не существовало такой Вселенной, в которой он бы пригодился. И сейчас Тони был благодарен провидению больше, чем когда бы то ни было за то, что встроенный дефибриллятор ожил, и тело Питера вздрогнуло. 

Слабо. Чёрт. Как этого могло не хватить?

Он снова ударил по дефибриллятору и, боже, на это было трудно смотреть. Он повторял себе, что должен, но даже мысль о том, чтобы нанести Питеру ещё больший вред, чем уже был нанесён, приводила его в ужас. Когда следующий электрически разряд прокатился по телу Питера, но ничего не произошло, Тони целую секунду думал о том, что, быть может, Наташа права.

Он не мог позволить себе принять это. Уже стоя у самого края принятия, он видел — слишком глубоко, слишком темно. Он знал, стоит перешагнуть, и он уже никогда не выберется.

— Пожалуйста, — проговорил он. Глупая, нелепая, обречённая на провал сделка со Вселенной — он снова положил руку на дефибриллятор, смотрел за тем, как ток проходит сквозь тело Питера и затем…

И затем случилось невозможное. Питер содрогнулся всем телом, задрожал и _задышал_.  
Это был самый ужасный и самый прекрасный звук, который Тони когда-либо слышал. 

— _Боже_ , — выдохнул он. Его рука всё ещё покоилась на груди Питера, и он чувствовал себя таким слабым, что едва не лёг рядом с Питером. 

На одно короткое мгновение Питер приоткрыл глаза, и Наташа тут же села перед ним и положила ладони ему на лоб. Жест, который, как подумал Тони, был призван успокоить, но в следующую же секунду он понял, что Наташа удерживала его голову. И, да, вдруг Питер начал задыхаться, глаза закатились. 

— Парень, ты в порядке, мы здесь, — сказал Клинт, пока Тони просто сидел, пытаясь угомонить звон в ушах и стук собственного сердца.

В следующий момент они подняли его на носилки и внесли в вертолёт скорой помощи, Тони, спотыкаясь, ни на шаг не отставал, не позволяя никому встать на своём пути. Уже в вертолёте, на пути в Башню, он собрался с силами и заставил себя позвонить Хэппи, чтобы тот связался с Мэй и договорился встретиться с ними там. 

— Что мне ей сказать? — спросил Хэппи.

Тони закрыл глаза.

— Чтобы поторопилась.

Больше Хэппи вопросов не задавал.

В вертолёте Тони не позволили подойти к Питеру ближе, и ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как просто стоять и волноваться, не получалось даже как следует рассмотреть Питера сквозь окруживший его медперсонал. Только когда они сели, он разглядел его лицо, казавшееся абсурдно маленьким из-за кислородной маски. Они отвезли его в операционную и сказали, что Тони может идти. И вот тогда, перед закрытой дверью операционной, последний кусочек, который не давал ему развалиться на части, начал трескаться — глаза жалило слезами, руки тряслись, каждая частичка его души разрывалась от страха и сожаления. 

Он не сдвинулся с места даже тогда, когда увидел, как Мэй Паркер ворвалась в коридор. В глазах её полыхала ярость.

— Что, чёрт возьми, произошло? — потребовала она ответа.

Тони открыл рот, но ничего не смог сказать.

— Где он? — лицо Мэй было красным от слёз, но это ни капли не умаляло гнева в её голосе. Она схватила его за руку и встряхнула. — Где мой ребёнок?

— В операционной, — всё, что у него получилось сказать.

Мэй проследила за его взглядом и спрятала лицо в ладонях, пытаясь утереть слёзы. 

— Насколько всё плохо?

Тони не отвечал достаточно долго, чтобы она всё поняла. Зло, хрипло всхлипнула и почти прорычала:

— Где, _чёрт возьми_ , был ты? Ты втянул его в этот кошмар. Так где же, чёрт тебя дери, ты был?

— Я не смог его остановить, — ответил Тони.

Мэй покачала головой.

— Ты _не остановил_ его.

Как только слова сорвались с её языка, Тони знал, что ещё долго будет слышать их в кошмарах. 

Питер пробыл в операционной восемь часов. Восемь часов Тони и Мэй сидели за дверью в абсолютной тишине, изредка отвлекаясь на Хэппи — команда, судя по всему, сидела внизу и ждала новостей, которых у Тони не было. 

— Я знаю, это не твоя вина, — сказала Мэй спустя несколько часов, голос ей изменял. — Я знаю, что он жив только благодаря тебе. 

Ответить на это Тони было нечего. Ничто из этого не имело значения, если Питер всё же смог оказаться в подобной ситуации.

Когда, наконец, к ним вышел врач и сказал, что Питер стабилен и пришёл в себя, Мэй тут же поднялась на ноги и обернулась только у самой двери, чтобы посмотреть, идёт ли Тони за ней. Он кивнул, чтобы она шла одна. У него на это права не было. Мэй нужно было хотя бы несколько секунд наедине с Питером, без человека, из-за которого всё произошло. 

Он заглянул в палату через окошко в двери, и волна дрожи прошибла его насквозь, когда он увидел, что Питер проснулся и сел. Его лицо было всё в синяках и швах, рука и грудь были перебинтованы, но в остальном он был невредимым и живым.

Мэй не плакала. Она умела сохранять спокойствие ради Питера. Тони этим похвастаться не мог. Мэй присела на краешек кровати, и Питер слабо улыбнулся. Она покачала головой, что-то прошептав ему на ухо, и прижала его к себе. Питер продержался не больше секунды, и вот слёзы уже текли по его щекам, он всхлипывал словно маленький ребёнок, так, словно сдерживал рыдания часами. Так, словно бы не позволял себе плакать несколько месяцев. 

Тони отвёл взгляд и вышел из зала.

* * *

Шли дни. Остальные Мстители приходили и уходили, и, несмотря на не отпускавший его эмоциональный ступор, Тони почувствовал, словно что-то сдвинулось с мёртвой точки — это сражение, каким бы болезненным оно ни было, стало им напоминанием о том, что в первую очередь нужно быть командой. Если не ради них самих, так ради Питера, и любого другого, кто окажется в одной с ними лодке. Он знал, что Питер вряд ли станет последним из Мстителей, как бы трудно ни было с этим смириться.

Мэй не отходила от кровати Питера, кроме разве что того дня, когда она вышла, чтобы Питер мог поговорить с Нэдом. Она нашла Тони, который прятался у себя в кабинете меньше, чем за минуту. 

— Он хочет тебя видеть, — твёрдо проговорила она. 

Тони кивнул.

— Что-то случилось?

Он повернулся к ней лицом. Судя по её взгляду, он должен был чувствовать себя виноватым.

— Он думает, ты на него злишься, — сказала она, и вся суровость из её голоса испарилась.

— Нет, — ответил Тони. — Я злюсь на себя.

Тони не спал два последующих дня. Ничто не занимало его мысли достаточно долго. Он приходил тогда, когда точно знал, что Питер спит, или тогда, когда его снова увезли, чтобы сломать неверно сросшуюся руку. И в итоге не он пришёл к Питеру. 

Питер пришёл к нему.

— Какого… Тебе нельзя вставать, — сказал Тони, который подскочил с дивана в тот самый момент, как понял, что тень в дверном проёме принадлежала Питеру.

Питер застыл в нерешительности и прикусил губу.

— Да, но… Я досмотрел все фильмы, что у меня были, — проговорил он.

Тони заломил бровь, и Питер упрямо выпятил подбородок, словно бы беря Тони на слабо. Тони знал, что парень может поднять машину над головой, но этот маленький акт неповиновения делал его похожим на повисшего на поводке щенка.

Тони кивнул на место возле себя, и Питер тут же подошёл и сел рядом. Какое-то время они оба молчали, глядя на пустой экран телевизора.

— Ты мог _умереть_ , — выдохнул Тони.

Питер, очевидно, был к этому готов.

— Но не умер.

Тони не собирался повышать голос — как и всегда — но он не успел себя остановить.

— Ты не мог этого знать.

Питер нервно сглотнул.

— Но я знал, что умрёшь ты, — сказал он. — И не мог этого допустить. 

Тони смотрел на свои собственные руки, и голова внезапно показалось слишком тяжёлой. 

— Боже, Питер, — пробормотал он. — Предполагалось, что я тот, кто должен тебя защищать.

— Так и есть, — кивнул Питер. — Ты защищаешь. Ты мне как…

Конец фразы повис в тишине, хотя Питер и не договорил. Тони знал, он бы и не смог. Они оба потеряли слишком много людей. Произнести вслух — всё равно что бросить вызов Вселенной.  
И всё же Тони положил руку ему на плечо и притянул к себе.

— Ты меня до чёртиков напугал, парень, — сказал он, как только Питер прислонился виском к его плечу. — Даже не думай проделать нечто подобное _снова_. Понял меня?

Питер не ответил. Он, может, и был новичком, но точно знал — не им давать обещания.

Тони же надеялся, что он мог кое-что пообещать. Пообещать Мэй, что он сбережёт Питера. Пообещать Питеру, что он всегда будет рядом. Он хотел бы пообещать, что подобное никогда больше не повторится, что однажды наступит мир, в котором не будет Мстителей. Потому что они будут не нужны. 

Но не мог. Единственное, на что он был способен — это продолжать пытаться. И он будет, каждый проклятый день своей жизни.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] — шутка про старину Спока (за объяснение спасибо Mr. Sensitive):  
> Дело в том, что "a final front ear" (которое в фф перевели как "наконец, переднее (ухо)") созвучно в английском языке с "the final frontier" (последний рубеж).   
> Спок - главный герой Стартрека или, как у нас его еще именуют, Звездного пути. В заставке каждой серии оригинального одноименного сериала (1966 – 1969) звучал монолог капитана Кирка:   
> "Space: THE FINAL FRONTIER. These are the voyages of the starship Enterprise. Its five-year mission: to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilizations, to boldly go where no man has gone before.   
> (Космос — ПОСЛЕДНИЙ РУБЕЖ. Это путешествие звездолёта «Энтерпрайз». Его пятилетняя миссия: исследовать странные новые миры, искать новые формы жизни и новые цивилизации. Смело идти туда, где не ступала нога человека.)   
> Этот монолог широко узнаваем во всем мире. Впоследствии немного видоизмененный он использовался в последующих сериалах и фильмах, относящихся к данной вселенной.


End file.
